Valves are employed in a variety of applications to control flow of a fluid. Depending on the valve configuration, the valve may be actuated between two or more positions which correspond with two or more flow configurations. Generally, the valve is coupled with an actuation system, e.g. an electronic or hydraulic actuation system, which may be selectively operated to shift the valve between the flow configurations. The valve is shifted between positions by, for example, moving a valve element contained within the valve.